A Chocolate Haze
by devilnblujeans
Summary: Answer to a challenge on OGL. Spike gets hurt, Buffy plays nursemaid, and Willow and Tara bake brownies. Silly fic. B/S W/T X/A


A Chocolate Haze

"Giles!" Buffy's voice rang out in the watcher's apartment as she burst through the door carrying a highly irritated vampire. Spike's face twisted in agony when she banged his injured leg against the door jam.

"Good god! What happened?" Giles asked as he motioned for her to lay the bleached blonde on the couch.

"We found the sesame demon..."

"Saycima," the watcher corrected her.

"Whatever," Buffy replied flippantly as she dropped Spike none too gently on the couch.

"'Ey, watch it Slayer," the vampire howled as pain shot through his leg.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we got it, but not before it got Spike."

"Well, um, yes, that's good," Giles said. He turned his attention to the grumbling vampire in front of him. "Exactly where are you hurt, Spike?"

"Where the bloody hell does it look like you pillock?" Spike snapped. "My leg is gushing out more blood than I can eat in a month and I have a gash the bloody size of Texas on my side and you want to know where it hurts?"

"He's a little testy," Buffy commented dryly as she flopped down into a chair.

"Yes, er, right then," the watcher stammered. He grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk and began to cut the left leg off of Spike's jeans.

"What the hell are you doing? These are my only jeans!" the vampire yelled as he snatched his leg away from Giles's reach, yelping in pain from the sudden movement.

"Oooh, big loss there," Buffy smirked.

"Shut up Slayer," Spike spat through gritted teeth.

"I'll buy you some new pants," Giles told Spike, trying to placate the wounded vampire. "Buffy, why don't you go grab my first aid kit? There should be some darvocet or percocet in it."

Buffy sighed deeply, but complied with his wishes. As she was coming back into the living room, Willow and Tara walked through the door.

"Hey guys, the party's in here," Buffy greeted the witches.

"Just give me the sodding pills," Spike snarled, grabbing the kit out of her hands. He tore open the box and twisted the cap off of a prescription bottle, emptying its contents into his mouth and swallowed, then did the same with the other bottle.

"Suicidal much?" The slayer rolled her eyes and turned to her friends.

"What happened?" Willow asked.

"Demon," Buffy answered pointedly, then eyed the bags they were carrying. "What's with the groceries?"

"Wicca group's having a b-bake sale. Giles said we could use his kitchen," Tara said as she set her bags down on the counter.

"We're making brownies." Willow followed her girlfriend into the kitchen and rummaged around in the cabinets.

"Ooh, I get to taste, right?" Buffy asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course. We've got to test them on someone to make sure they're edible."

"Consider me your test-ee," the slayer said as she watched the witches fluttering around the kitchen.

"Buffy, a little help in here, please?" Giles called out.

"Okay, okay," she said half-heartedly. Buffy went back to stand beside her watcher. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to hold this here and apply pressure to slow the blood flow," he said, indicating the towel he was pressing against Spike's leg wound, "while I clean and dress his side."

"GAAH!" Spike groaned, thrashing his head from side to side as Buffy applied just a little too much pressure.

"Stop being such a baby." The slayer eased off his leg a little. She watched as Giles patched up his side, her eyes wandering the smooth alabaster flesh of his bare torso. She averted her eyes quickly when Giles finished his work and moved to uncover the blood soaked towel.

"Ripper, those pills aren't working," Spike ground out through clenched teeth when he saw Giles pull out a needle and thread.

"You just took them a few minutes ago," the watcher sighed, exasperated. He pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Buffy, there's some scotch in the cabinet by the refrigerator, if you would..."

"Gotcha." She jumped up and ran into the kitchen then returned with the almost full bottle.

Spike wrenched the bottle from her grasp, yanking the top off and tipping it back to take a few hearty swallows. He sighed and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"Are you ready yet?" Giles asked, his patience running thin.

"Uh, hold on." The vampire took several more swigs before nodding. "Right then, Rupes, do your worst."

Tara cringed as she heard another ungodly howl resound through the apartment. Shaking her head, she turned to her lover.

"I don't think we bought enough flour," the blonde said softly.

Willow panicked. "What? Oh no, the store's closed, and the bake sale is tomorrow morning, and we promised to bring brownies, and-"

"Honey," the blonde interrupted with an amused smile, "do you think Giles would mind if we used some of his?"

"Oh, whew, good idea. He won't care. I doubt he ever uses it anyways." Willow grabbed the small canister and dumped its contents into the large mixing bowl.

Tara plugged in the mixer and began to blend the ingredients together. She turned it off quickly when she saw plastic wrapping around the beaters.

"What's that?" Willow asked, reaching into the bowl to pull out several large pieces of shredded plastic.

"I don't know, maybe we didn't take the wrapper off of something."

The red head shrugged. "Oh well, I think I got it all out."

The blonde finished mixing the batter and they poured some of it into a large, flat, rectangular pan. Placing it into the preheated oven, Willow set the timer and they went into the living room to check on Spike.

"Hey Rupes, that tickles!" The blonde vampire laughed giddily as Giles pulled the last stitch through. "Do it again."

"I think the drugs are working," Buffy said, catching the bottle of scotch as it slipped from Spike's fingers.

"Quite." The watcher snipped the string and began wrapping a gauze bandage around the vampire's leg.

"Hello all," Anya called out as she and Xander bounded through the door.

"Demongirl... Whelp... M' two favoritests happy meals on legs," Spike drawled slowly.

"Whoa, what's up with Deadboy Jr?" Xander asked, leaning over the back of the couch to get a good look at the vampire.

"Have I ever told you guys how much I love you?" Spike's eyes were glazed over as he stared up at the ceiling.

"No," Buffy stated, an amused smile playing at her lips.

"And there's a good reason why not," the vampire said with a silly grin. His face scrunched up in thought. "I just can't think of it right now."

The slayer shook her head. "He's a little drunk... and doped up," she explained.

Willow laughed. "I'd say."

"Giles, the new stock is in," Anya said as she sat down in an empty chair.

"Oh good." The watcher put all the first aid equipment back in the box. "Spike, do you think you can walk?"

Spike dropped his head, resting his chin on his chest and leveled his unsteady gaze at the watcher. "Yeah, probably… if I could feel my legs."

Giles sighed, shaking his head. "Buffy, could you help him upstairs into the guest room?"

"But Giles," Buffy whined. At Giles's stern glare she lowered her head a little and stuck out her bottom lip. When he didn't waver, she roughly picked the vampire up and stomped up the stairs, muttering under her breath.

"Alright, well, I'll be at the Magic Box doing inventory if anyone needs me," the watcher said, slipping into his coat. As he was walking out the door, he glanced over his shoulder at the witches. "Please don't burn the apartment down while I'm gone."

"I've got it under control. Bye Giles," Willow waved as the older man closed the door behind him.

"Spike, you have to let go of me," Buffy said, trying to extricate herself from the vampire's grasp.

"But if I let go, I'll fall." His arms tightened around her neck.

"You're lying in the middle of a big bed, Fangbreath. The only way you'll fall off is if you roll over."

The slayer reached for his hands and tried to pry apart their death grip. She was almost free when she lost her balance and fell on top of him.

"Slayer, you have to make it stop," he whispered, hugging her tighter.

Buffy sighed. "Make what stop?" As annoyed as she was, she was secretly reveling in feel of his body pressed up against hers.

"The room. It's spinning."

She shook her head, clearing the images of naked Spike from her mind.

"How about I go get you something to eat?" the slayer asked, starting to feel sorry for him.

He nodded, loosening his grip on her.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Buffy said as she stood.

"How's the patient?" Willow asked.

"Completely out of his gourd," the slayer replied. The slayer cut open a bag of blood, poured it into a mug, and put it in the microwave.

"Isn't he always?" Xander called out from his seat on the couch.

"Yeah, well, looks like I'm going into Nurse Buffy mode," Buffy said as she grabbed the mug of blood and headed back up the stairs.

Xander's eyes glazed over. "Heh heh, Buffy the naughty nurse."

Anya jumped up angrily and planted her fist in her boyfriend's face.

"OW!" the brunette howled, covering his nose with his hands. "What was that for?"

"I'm the only naughty nurse in your fantasies, mister!" the ex vengeance demon huffed as she strode into the kitchen.

"Oh man. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "What tipped you off?"

"Okay Spike, here you go. Ninety-eight point six, just how you like it," Buffy said, walking towards the bed.

"Mum?" Spike called. A little drool slid down the corner of his mouth.

The slayer smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "No. It's Buffy. You know, the 'thorn in your bloody side,'" she emphasized the last using a bad British accent.

"Mum, I don't feel so good," the vampire mumbled, trying to open his eyes. After a few seconds, he gave up.

Buffy shook her head ruefully and decided to play along.

"Here sweetheart, sit up so you can drink this. It'll make you feel better." She helped Spike to a sitting position and lifted the mug to his lips. He took small sips, but eventually finished all of the blood.

"That's my good boy," she murmured softly, placing the mug on the nightstand.

Spike lay back down on the bed, curling up on his side.

"Mum, can you lay down with me?" he asked in a lost little boy voice.

The slayer sighed, smiling crookedly. She scooted up on the bed to lean against the headboard. Spike snuggled up next to her and laid his head in her lap. Buffy absently ran her finger through the soft curls near the nape of his neck. Her brows shot up in amusement when he started purring.

"Feeling better, baby?"

The bleached blonde nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and sliding his head up to rest on her stomach.

Buffy's senses were reeling. Here she had her secret fantasy: Spike snuggled against her in bed, half naked. The only thing messing it up was that he thought she was his mother. She laughed silently at the injustice of it all. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and realized he was talking.

"What should I do mum?" he asked softly.

"About what sweetie?" Her hand reached down to stroke his back comfortingly.

"I think I'm in love and she hates me," he whined miserably.

"Oh honey, I'm sure she doesn't."

"Yes she does," he pouted. "Stupid Slayer with her stupid hair and her stupid beautiful face and her stupid delicious little body and..."

Buffy's jaw dropped. He likes me, no, loves me. Oh god oh god oh god. I have to get out of this room.

"Sweetheart, I have to go downstairs," she said calmly, even as her heart was beating a mile a minute. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

The vampire loosened his grip on her waist and nodded. "Yes mum." Spike curled up on his side and hugged a pillow to him. "Mum?" he whispered drowsily.

"Yes, love?" Buffy answered as she slid from the bed.

He burrowed his head deeper into the pillow. "Will you sing me a song?"

The slayer sighed and sat back down, trying to remember one of the lullabies her mother used to sing to her. She mindlessly began to croon one, making up her own lyrics when she forgot the words. With her fingertips, she lightly traced his face from brow to jaw line. As his expression relaxed she trailed off and leaned over to gently kiss his temple before silently leaving the room.

Closing the door softly, Buffy leaned against it and took several deep breaths. He loves me? Maybe it's just the drugs. Yeah, that's it, the drugs. She counted to ten, pushed away from the door, and headed downstairs with what she hoped was a casual expression on her face.

"What happened to you?" she asked when she saw Xander. His nose was swollen to epic proportions and was bent unnaturally to one side.

"He briefly suffered from foot in mouth syndrome," Willow answered for him as she rushed into the kitchen to turn off the oven timer.

Buffy quirked a brow. "You kicked yourself in the face?"

"No, I punched him," Anya stated flatly.

"Oh, well, that makes more sense."

"Okay, so who's ready for brownies?" Willow asked as she laid the pan on the counter to cool.

"And then... that one time... with that thing," Xander choked out between laughing and wheezing.

"Oh yeah... and... and..." Buffy added, giggling so much she started hiccupping, which only made her giggle more.

"I just want you to know," Anya burst out, scrunching her face and trying to stifle her giggle, "I just want you to know that none of this is very funny."

Buffy snorted. "Then why are you laughing?" She sat up and grabbed another brownie, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Says the girl wh-who's been giggling insanely f-for the past hour," Xander said, his face twisting as he tried to stop laughing. He looked down and saw Tara rolling on the floor with tears streaming down her face as another fit of laughter overtook her.

"You guys," Willow said seriously as she walked back into the living room carrying a roll of toilet paper. "When was toilet paper invented?" she asked as she plopped down on the couch between Buffy and Anya. The red head peered around at her friends through half closed lids.

When her only answer was the sound of the group giggling madly, she continued. "I'm serious. Was it invented around the time that baby diapers were? Because they're relatively new, and if so, what did they use in public bathrooms before then? Was it like in those old convenience stores where there isn't a hand blower dryer thingy or paper towels and they have those long cloth towels that you just reuse over and over? Like a community towel or something? Eww, I hope not, cause everyone wiping with the same towel, that's just...eww!"

Willow looked over at Buffy, who was bent over and shaking furiously, banging her head against her knees noiselessly. Arching a brow at her friend, she swung her head back around to face the ex vengeance demon.

Anya had her hand plastered over her mouth tightly.

"Well?" the red head asked.

"Well what?" Anya squeaked, pulling her hand away to speak then quickly covering her mouth again.

"Toilet paper," Willow stated.

Taking a deep breath, Anya uncovered her mouth again. "I don't know. I was a demon, so I never had to worry about human bodily functions."

Willow set the roll on the table and grabbed another brownie. She leaned back, sighing irritably before taking a bite.

"Oooh! I know!" Buffy perked up. "Why don't we ask Spike?"

Willow nodded. "Good idea."

Xander grabbed the brownies and the gang headed up the stairs. Buffy stopped at the guest room door and turned around to face her friends. Placing a finger over her lips she whispered:

"Shhh, he's sleeeeeping."

Quietly, she opened the door. The scoobies surrounded the queen-sized bed and stared down at the softly snoring vampire trying to control their giggles.

The slayer's face lit up with an evil grin. Clumsily, she hopped up on the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Spi-ike!" Buffy yelled at the top of her lungs as she bounced a little too far to the right and fell to the floor in a graceless heap.

"I swear it wasn't me Giles!" Spike snorted, shooting up to a sitting position. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he looked around, confusion written clearly on his face. Through drooping lids, he recognized the faces around him.

"What're you lot doing here at my mum's house?" the vampire asked, scratching his head.

"Well, unless your mother's name is Giles..." Willow trailed off in a fit of giggles.

Spike looked around him. "Oh."

Buffy leapt back onto the bed. "Willow wanted to ask you... uh... Wills?"

Willow perked up. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you, uh, ask you... I don't remember what it was, but, do you want a brownie?" she asked, seizing the treat and thrusting it in his face.

Spike's eyes lit up as he snatched the chocolate from her hand and took a big bite. Swallowing, he motioned at the bed. "Sit down."

As the gang piled onto the soft mattress, they all grabbed another brownie, savoring the good, but odd tasting treat as they shoved them into their mouths.

"Hey Whelp, what the hell happened to your face?" the vampire asked with mild interest.

Xander cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Your nose," Spike clarified.

"My nose? What's wrong with my nose?" the brunette panicked. He lifted a hand to his face, pinching his nose, then yelped in pain. "Uh, something happened, but, uh, yeah, it hurts."

"I punched him," Anya chuckled. "He was fantasizing about Buffy being a naughty nurse."

Spike quirked his scarred brow and glanced at the blonde beside him. "Can understand why," he commented, a mischievous light shining in his already over bright eyes.

Buffy blushed and shoved the rest of her snack into her mouth. "So uh, Wills, where did you guys get the recipe for these brownies," she asked after she swallowed.

"Yeah, Red, they kinda remind me of..." Spike trailed off, his brow wrinkled in thought.

"Mrs. Summers gave us her recipe," Tara answered for her lover.

"Woodstock!" Spike shouted.

"Huh?" the scoobies all asked in unison.

"I had brownies like this at Woodstock," the bleached blonde explained. He turned to Buffy, staring at her through squinted eyes. "Your mum makes pot brownies? I knew she was cool, but..."

The slayer's body stiffened defensively. "My mum, I mean mom, does not make pot brownies!" Buffy yelled at him.

"Whoa, man, you went to Woodstock?" Xander asked as he took another bite. He looked down at the plate in his lap. "Pot?"

Spike nodded. "Yes... to both." He leaned back against the headboard to try to make the room stop spinning.

"Who cares what's in them, they're good," Anya said, snatching another.

The gang looked at her strangely for a moment then shrugged as they all grabbed another brownie.

Spike chuckled, still lost in his memories from Woodstock. "I remember feeding off of some hippy that was tripping on acid while I was there, Woodstock, I mean. I stared at the back of my hand for hours. Next time I did it, I got chased by vampire-eating butterflies. Chased me all around the grounds, they did. When I woke up the next evening, I was naked and completely covered in mud. And you should have seen what happened to Dru," he finished, laughing hysterically. The vampire shifted lazily, laying his bandaged leg over Xander's knees.

"Hey, ya know what?" Willow sat up excitedly, knocking Anya off of the bed. "Oops, sorry bout that." She reached out a hand to help the ex demon back up and tumbled down on top of her. They both burst out in a fit of mad giggles.

Xander paled and clutched his stomach. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Five sets of eyes turned to him with sober expressions then they all threw their heads back and laughed again. The brunette slowly stood up, wobbling a little, and ran from the room.

Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands. "I-I... can't... breeeeathe!" she squealed, wheezing as she rocked back and forth on her small corner of the bed. She looked up at Tara and saw that the blonde witch had pulled the neck of her shirt up over her head, holding it there tightly as she shook with mirth.

Spike took several unneeded deep breaths. His head shot up as he sniffed the air. "What's burning?"

Tara's head popped out of her shirt and Willow bolted up off of the floor. They shared a heavy lidded stare, knowing that it was something important but not quite able to figure out what it was.

Anya sat up, still gasping for air. "It's th... the br... brownies," she sputtered before falling back over on her side.

The witches' eyes widened and they made a mad dash for the door.

"Tara?" Willow asked. She was standing in the middle of the living room looking around in confusion. "Why did we come down here?"

The blonde shook her head, a cheesy grin still plastered across her face. "I don't remember."

Willow flopped down on the couch with a sigh and stared down at her sandals. "Toes are a funny thing," she said, wiggling them as she swung her head towards her girlfriend.

"Awe, you have cute toes, honey," Tara smiled as she sat on the arm of the couch beside the red head.

"I do?" she asked, looking back down at her feet.

"Smoke."

"Huh?" Willow glanced back up at her lover.

"There's smoke coming from the kitchen." The witches rushed into the kitchen and Tara opened the oven door. The red head reached in the pull out the smoking brownies and shrieked in pain when she burnt her hand.

"Oh! Pot holder! Pot holder!" she squealed, grabbing a towel to pull out the pan.

Smoke had filled the lower level of the apartment and Tara ran to the door to let it out. When she returned to the kitchen, Willow was waving her now blistered hand in the air to cool it off and staring down at the burnt brownies.

"I think the bake sale's a bust," the red head said miserably.

"It'll be okay," Tara said as she wet a towel and wrapped it around Willow's wounded hand.

Willow slowly leaned over to capture her lover's lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm taking the last one," Anya stated, grabbing the only remaining brownie on the plate.

Buffy glanced down at her through dazed, half opened eyes and nodded lazily.

The ex vengeance demon munched happily as she stared at the pattern on the rug absent-mindedly. Her head jerked up.

"Xander!"

"Huh? What?" Spike shot up in bed, awakened out of his drug induced stupor.

"Yeah," Buffy drawled, "where'd he go?"

"I don't know, but he isn't in here." Anya got to her feet and stumbled out the door.

"Xaaaaaaander," she sing-songed as she knocked on Giles's bedroom door. Opening it, Anya peeked inside. "Nope not in here." She closed the door gently and tiptoed to the bathroom. She peered through the open doorway to see Xander lying on the floor in front of the toilet.

The ex demon crouched down beside him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey!" she yelled. "Wake up!"

"Don't pee on the hot plate!" the brunette snorted as he jerked upright. He looked up and saw his girlfriend's face looming over him. "Oh… Anya."

She stood up and began rummaging through Giles's medicine cabinet. "I want orgasms and I'm pretty sure you have vomit breath, so here, gargle," Anya said, handing him a bottle of mouthwash.

Small hands were stroking his bare flesh as a warm body snuggled closer to him. Spike's eyes fluttered open just in time to see Buffy bend her head down to lick his nipple.

He gasped, sucking in a harsh breath. "Buffy..." he groaned.

The slayer looked up at him through heavy lidded, passion darkened hazel eyes. "Shhh... let me make it better." She rose up on her arms and leaned down, crushing her lips to his in a fervent, fiery kiss.

Pulling away, she licked and kissed a trail down to his navel, dipping her hot tongue in, and then suckled the sensitive patched of skin above his jeans. With an evil grin, she caught his gaze and popped open the button, licking the newly exposed flesh.

Spike rolled his head back on the pillow, tightly squeezing his eyes shut and lifting his hips as she gently pulled his tattered jeans down. He felt her kneel above him on the bed, carefully avoiding his wounds and moaned as she grasped the base of his rock hard shaft. His head thrashed from side to side when her mouth engulfed him, sucking almost painfully hard as pulled up and whirled her tongue around his head.

The vampire opened one eye, watching in awe as her head bobbed up and down over his member, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. He clutched the sheets and moaned again as her teeth scraped him gently. She nipped lightly on his head then pulled away.

"Feeling better?" she drawled.

"I'm getting there." Spike watched as she slipped from the bed and leisurely divested herself of her clothing. He sucked in a breath as she seductively crawled up the bed and straddled him. Their eyes locked and she slowly lowered herself onto him. When she was fully engulfed, she halted, giving each of them a moment to adjust.

Buffy closer her eyes and rolled her head back, savoring the feel of him inside her, filling her, stretching her. She was on sensory overload, as if she would explode any second now.

The bleached blonde vampire held himself rigid, reveling in the sensation of her moist heat surrounding him, her muscles involuntarily squeezing him. The smell of her arousal, the sounds of her breath hitching and her blood rushing were driving him insane, making him even harder.

Buffy rocked forward slowly, laying her hands on his smooth, marble chest. She hissed as she leaned back and ground her hips to his. Cool hands caressed her waist and stomach, making their way up to cup her breasts. The slayer moaned as nimble fingers circled and lightly pinched her nipples. She leaned down to capture his lips again, tongues tangling, twirling, and battling for dominance.

Spike tore his mouth away, kissing a path down her neck as she rode him harder, faster. His mouth latched onto one swollen nipple, sucking greedily as he kneaded her other breast.

Buffy whimpered loudly when his free hand found her core, stroking the little bundle of nerves furiously.

"Spike!" she cried out, her body quaking as she was sent over the edge.

The vampire stiffened, and he found release with a shout as her inner muscled milked him dry. He fell back against the pillows as Buffy slumped against him, sated. Spike closed his eyes, gently caressing her hair and falling asleep still embedded deep inside her.

Giles strode up the path to his apartment, searching his pockets for his keys. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed his door was wide open. The watcher pulled a stake out of his coat pocket and slowly crept inside.

Shock registered across his face when he saw Willow and Tara leaning against his counter, lips locked and hands roaming each other's bodies. He averted his eyes and coughed.

They broke apart quickly. "Hi Giles!" Willow squeaked nervously, backing away from her girlfriend.

Giles mumbled a greeting and walked into the kitchen. He stared wide-eyed at the mess that they had made. His flour canister was turned over, a pan of burnt brownies was lying on the counter, and the mixing bowl was on the floor.

Wait, the flour canister! He rushed over and picked it up. Empty.

"You used my flour?" the watcher asked incredulously.

"Yeah. We didn't think you'd mind..." Willow nodded.

"That's where I keep my... did you notice anything, er, unusual in it?"

"Th-that's where you k-keep your what?" Tara asked timidly.

"That's where I keep my, uh... well, I er..." he sighed. "I keep my marijuana in it."

The witches stared at him with dropped jaws. They turned to each other, sharing a quick glance and exploded into fit of hysterical giggles.

Giles removed his glasses to rub his eyes tiredly. "I'm going to bed. I expect this mess to be cleaned up before I wake up in the morning."

Without waiting for a reply, he trudged up the steps and into his room. Changing quickly into his pajamas he climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

"Spike!"

His eyes jerked open at Buffy's passionate scream. He heard the mattress squeaking and the headboard banging against the wall and cries of pleasure coming from the next room.

Grabbing his pillow, Giles pulled it over his head to try to drown out the sounds. It was going to be a long night.

8/5/03

Challenge Issued By: Plummie Date Issued: June 3, 2002 Where Issued: On Yahoo Group - One Good Lay

Challenge Specs:  
Could be any season at all, no preference. As long as the pairing is S/B. (Please, please, with a cherry on top?) Any rating too, but naughtiness makes me giggle insanely. Aw, hell...who am I kidding? Watching paint dry will make me giggle at this point. Requirements: Must have some of these:

1. Spike getting injured in someway, and has to take some pain pills that make him completely zonked out of his gourd. And Buffy has to take care of Stoner Spike.  
2. Anya breaking Xander's nose for imaginging Buffy as a naughty little nurse.  
3. Spike describing an incident that happened back in the 60s or 70s involving some sort of drug.  
4. Spike, while in the midst of pain pill heaven, mistakes Buffy for his mummy.  
5. Willow and Tara making brownies...got their herbs mixed up with Giles' secret stash.


End file.
